Antroz
Antroz was the Makuta of Xia and a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Biography Antroz was created by Mata Nui alongside the other Makuta from a greenish-black liquid on an island in one the Southern Chains of the Matoran Universe. Alongside the rest of his species, he became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization tasked with maintaining order and carrying out the will of Mata Nui. Antroz was responsible for the creation of several Rahi breeds to populate the Matoran Universe during this early period. Most notably, Antroz was known to have taken credit for the creation of the Ussal, Husi and Mahi, claiming that the three breeds were based off of his own notes and specifications despite being created by Makuta Tridax. As such, it is widely alleged that Antroz retroactively forged documents to authenticate his claim as the creator of these species after their success adjusting to Matoran ecosystems. Displaying some talent in the area, Antroz never fully committed to the role of Rahi Creator, however, possessing more interest in other disciplines. Unbeknownst to the Brotherhood of Makuta, the Order of Mata Nui developed the Energy Hound species in secret, based off of blueprints for some of Antroz's more predatory creations. When Antroz eventually encountered an Energy Hound specimen, he immediately blamed Makuta Icarax for infringing upon his intellectual property. Denying these allegations, Icarax thus began his historic feud with Antroz over the species, a conflict that eventually ended with the intervention of Miserix and Teridax but left lingering resentment between the pair. After the Matoran Civil War, Antroz was assigned to supervise the island of Xia by Makuta Miserix, who felt he was the least likely Makuta to interfere in the delicate affairs of the Matoran Universe's hardier Vortixx species. When Teridax demanded a Convocation to be held on Destral in order to reveal his plan and take over the Brotherhood, Antroz was one of the first Makuta to side with Teridax. With Miserix supposedly executed by Krika and Spiriah, Antroz offered tactical support to Icarax and Gorast, who assumed responsibility for hunting down and eliminating his remaining followers, hanging their Kanohi in the Convocation Chamber as trophies. Like all other Makuta, Antroz's Antidermis evolved to a gaseous virus-like state where he no longer required sleep or sustenance. Teridax ordered the Nynrah Ghosts to Destral to modify the Makuta's armor to accommodate this evolution. Around this point, Antroz was also known to have been assigned his own Toa Hagah team to act as a protective detail while he worked to supervise the delicate political climate of Xia. Following the Rebellion of Makuta Teridax's Toa Hagah team, the remaining Toa Hagah groups were preemptively executed for the threat that they posed. Antroz was known to have eliminated his own entire Toa Hagah team based off of this order. Great Cataclysm 1000 years ago, the Brotherhood of Makuta would finally set in motion Teridax's Grand Plan, with Makuta simultaneously launching an unexpected assault upon the processors of the Matoran Universe, disabling Mata Nui and causing the Great Spirit Robot to crash on Aqua Magna. With Mata Nui now distinctly absent and the Matoran Universe debilitated by Makuta Teridax's efforts, the Brotherhood revealed itself as a decidedly malevolent organization making a bid for universal domination. During the Dark Times, Antroz would come to make a string of provocative assaults across the Southern Matoran Universe, hunting Toa and acquiring high-value artifacts for Makuta Teridax, who had come to station himself on the island of Mata Nui. As such, Antroz built a reputation for himself as one of Teridax's foremost lieutenants, despite continuously being outspoken by Icarax. Invasion of Karda Nui Following his apparent death in the Mangaia lair, Teridax was able to advance his plan without the interference of the Toa Nuva, issuing Antroz and several of his surviving Makuta lieutenants a series of tasks to complete in the Universe Core. Charged principally with opposing the Toa Nuva as they journeyed to the Codrex, Antroz accompanied Vamprah, Chirox, Bitil, Gorast, Krika, and Mutran to Karda Nui. Aware that Matoran of Light residing in the Universe Core were statistically more likely to become Toa, however, Antroz, Vamprah and Chirox notably besieged Karda Nui for three consecutive days, bombarding the Stalactite Villages with Shadow Leeches and transforming droves of villagers into Shadow Matoran. During this time, Krika, Gorast and Bitil ventured down to the depths of the Swamp of Secrets whilst Mutran began working on a Shadow Leech Factory in the skies of Karda Nui, allowing Antroz to concern himself primarily with subjugating the Av-Matoran populace by transforming them into Shadow Matoran. Blinded by Toa Matoro's use of the Kanohi Ignika, however, Antroz, Vamprah and Chirox were forced to rely upon the sight of their Shadow Matoran servants. Commissioning Radiak, a former Av-Matoran warrior, as his mount, Antroz shared a psycho-visual bond with the Shadow Matoran. Despite this, however, Antroz was severely weakened by the encounter. Following the arrival of the Toa Nuva, however, the Makuta were repelled from the skies of Karda Nui and forced to regroup, with Antroz notably sustaining injury from a Midak Skyblaster. With Toa Kopaka, Pohatu and Lewa remaining in Karda Nui while Tahu, Gali and Onua ventured to the Swamp of Secrets below, Antroz and Chirox came to revise their strategy, now accounting for the presence of the Toa. Despite their constant raids of the Matoran settlement, however, the Makuta soon had the location of the Shadow Leech Hive compromised after Kirop mistakenly led the Toa there. With Toa Kopaka defeating Mutran, Antroz was forced to come to the aid of his fellow Makuta, overwhelming the Toa with the combined might of Vamprah and Chirox, rendering them unconscious through a series of mental assaults. Instructing Vamprah and Chirox to hold the Av-Matoran captive whilst he interrogated the Toa, Antroz was tricked by Toa Lewa, who drew his attention away whilst Toa Pohatu used his Kakama Nuva to phase through the walls of the Shadow Leech Hive and escape with the Matoran. Reinstating Radiak as his mount, Antroz and his cohorts once again took to the skies, with Makuta Icarax arriving in the Universe Core to supersede command over the operation, much to Antroz's chagrin. With the Kanohi Ignika conjuring itself a body and fighting alongside the Toa Nuva, however, Antroz witnessed Icarax endeavoring to destroy the mysterious new Toa and claim the mask for himself, thus evening the playing field. In his hubris, however, Icarax failed to take precautions and engaged Toa Ignika alone, allowing his opponent to use his Elemental Life Powers to undo his evolution. Reduced to a biomechanical form and sporting armor incapable of containing his organic form, Icarax beat a retreat once Toa Ignika moved to regroup with the Toa Nuva. With Icarax incapable of continuing the battle, Antroz and his fellow Makuta were forced to descend to the Swamp of Secrets, pursued by the Toa. Reunited with Krika, Bitil and Gorast, Antroz and his cohorts were ultimately unable to prevent the Toa from entering the Codrex, though Antroz himself was able to teleport through the entrance of the structure before it sealed shut and the energy barrier was established. Shadowing the Toa Nuva for some distance, Antroz witnessed them accidentally unveiling three battle vehicles designed by Artakha to aid them in their quest: the Rockoh T3, Jetrax T6 and Axalara T9. Seeking to obstruct the Toa, Antroz chose this moment to appear, stealing the Jetrax T6 and escaping, forcing Lewa, Pohatu and Kopaka to give chase. To Be Added With Gali convincing Toa Ignika to sacrifice his new form in order to reactivate the Codrex and awaken Mata Nui, the Toa Nuva regrouped and beat a hasty retreat aboard the battle vehicles. Unbeknownst to the Makuta, however, this action once again triggered the Energy Storms within the Universe Core. Faced with the dawning realization that Teridax intended for the Energy Storms to purge the remaining Makuta lieutenants, Antroz stood with Gorast to face the dawning realization that Teridax had betrayed his disciples. With the intense electrical charge disrupting his Teleportation capabilities, however, Antroz was unable to escape the Energy Storm owing to his blindness and was swiftly incinerated. Abilities and Traits Antroz was the Brotherhood of Makuta's most skilled tactical commander, hence Teridax's decision to send him to Karda Nui. Unlike most Makuta, he possessed a sense of honor, though he acted almost exclusively in the interests of his own self-preservation. Among his species, Antroz was widely regarded as the one Makuta charismatic enough to earn a begrudgingly respect. acting as his mount.]] As a Makuta, Antroz possessed powerful elemental Shadow powers, abilities which after many centuries of use, he had fully mastered. He could even use his Shadow powers to heal others, should he feel it necessary. He also possessed shape-shifting abilities, Kraata production, great strength, and the forty-two Kraata powers. Tools and Masks For the majority of his life, Antroz wore a Kanohi Jutlin, Great Mask of Corruption, a Kanohi that enabled him to manifest rust or decompose a target at will. Sporting a wide arsenal of Protosteel weaponry over the centuries, Antroz armed himself principally with his Hook Blades, which served as both defensive and offensive tools capable of channeling his Shadow powers. Known Forms Appearances *''The Takanuva Saga'' *''A Day in the Life of a Matoran'' *''A Rude Awakening'' *''BIONICLE Origins: Makuta'' *''BIONICLE: Reality'' *''BIONICLE: Shadow Eclipse'' Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Shadow